User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Random Adventures: Stupid Things
I am slowly getting triggered on and slowly am going to leave Random Adventures thanks to the stupid rules. Number 1: The Rules Some of the rules which are unfair are... #Rule 4 - You can't have ugly or cringy characters. That's the dumbest rule since it limits your creativity. #Rule 10 - This rule was also a rule in SSLW, but unlike Random Adventures, I established that rule to prevent further misuse of the Deadly Thirty upon seeing TSRITW making Fivefinger leave the Deadly Thirty. I was unfortunaly too late to cut that scene. #Rule 15 - That's just mean. Why is their a rule about GRAMMAR? #Rule 18 - This rule triggers me so much. I tried to give Fudgy a new "Tri-Poyorn Spit Attack" and then that's when the rule came. And instead of a nice warning, he gave me a TRIGGERING STRIKE. When he added that rule. You should ATLEAST GIVE A WARNING OR ATLEAST REMIND THEM INSTEAD OF STRIKING THEM! EDIT: A rule which makes sense (you can't skip waves) is being abused; TSRITW's saying if I pop the island, that's skipping a wave. I'M NOT TRYING TO SKIP A WAVE, I'M JUST TRYING TO ADD A NEW UNDERWATER GIMMICK. I'm not cheating either, and the threatens this: "Don’t pop the island AGAIN or else Birdie will tweet at you, each time more painful than the previous." This triggered me into saying: "If you make Birdie chirp at me, I'm going to strip your powers off one by one." So yeah. That's what I said back. I can't believe popping an island equals skipping a wave to TSRITW! Just like TSRITW believing a TOMBSTONE storm is LIGHTNING because it has STORM in its name! He also does waves without me! Jeez! What's the problem? It's worser than SSLW 1 in many ways. 'least Kidsy's not related to it. Yeah, I invited Kidsy to SSLW, thinking it would be a great experience for me. Turns out he's just trying to kill off SSLW by making dumb random stuff, making threats and saying incorrect stuff. He even TRIED to use my characters. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine by turning his Parasol Waddle Dee into Shadow. I didn't allow him when he messed with me too much. BONUS... don't know how to describe this but... *Oneyx uses his hand to smash Kirby. Kirby inhales hand and gains Smash ability. Really? Just because the hand can smash doesn't mean it has the Smash ability! Or maybe because of them NOT being connected to somebody's body. But really, their's characters with hands disembodied. *TOMBSTONE STORM - It's basically Undead, right? WRONG. It's lightning. Probably because Storm is in it's name. Number 2: The Promise is a Lie Yeah, in the Periodic Table, you find out some Buffs and Bruises, which is basically directly stolen from the one from SSLW, but I can't prove that. But really, what the heck is nonsencial IMO? First is the elements. *Rocky - Good element, but it sounds like Stone! *Symbol - Symbol is basically for numbers, letters, and such. But that's not really a nice one. It's like saying Pokemon is going to add a new type for Unown. *Critter - Is it REALLY necessary to add an element for ANIMALS? Then the weaknesses. *Pyro > Magic - WHAT ABOUT WATER MAGIC? *Pyro > Undead - Certain monsters. That doesn't mean it can kill dragons, which are also monsters! In fact, look at the IMMUNITIES. *Pyro X Dragon - "Fire can't kill a dragon." That's the most poorest excuse ever. Clivia is a dragon (according to Monster Legends), and you're saying such a DRAGON survives FIRE? *Windy > Iron - Unless it's a tornado or a bird with SUPER sharp feathers, this one doesn't make sense. Windy > Iron is here because of "rust", but I never seen METAL rust from the wind. *Windy > Stone - Windy > Rocky makes sense, because Rocky is NOT rocks. Why doesn't Windy > Stone make sense? Stones are rocks. And you're blowing away BOULDERS???? Again, unless it's a tornado, or a superstrong bird. *Windy < Green - Plants need air to survive. Hey, that makes sense, but what about birds and tornadoes? *Rocky < Green - BattleReviews said that he can grow a bean without having it on the ground. Also, poo on flowers? REALLY? *Rocky X Iron & Stone - The reason is because "Hitting something with something hard. That doesn't make sense." Comic time! **Mr. Yokai: (throws a heavy boulder at Megtank and Megtank splits into four tanks) **TSRITW: Wow! How does THAT make sense! *Polar > Pyro - TSRITW thinks it makes lots of sense and says "nuff said", but really, thawed ice can't destroy fire. What you actually need is FIREFIGHTERS with HOSES or something! *Polar > Chemical - Cooling it down. However, you might realize Chemical consists also of BUNSEN BURNERS. Hopefully you guys atleast make your Bunsen Burners Pyro/Chemical to- wait! Polar beats Pyro! *Green > Chemical - So you're saying if I POUR acid on flowers they GROW! WHAT! *Iron > Rocky - Metal doesn't beat ground all the time, idiot. I'll throw this hammer to the ground and the ground barely gets damaged! *Iron < Iron - Flash Cannon does not sharpen the Magnemite in Pokemon. Really? *Lightning < Block - Two ways it doesn't make sense. **Mr. Yokai: Lightning is a common obstacle in video games. Plus electrocuting Minecraft blocks and doing no damage to them? What? **BattleReviews: Too much electricity means videogames not working properly. *Lightning < Undead - Only Frankenstein, TSRITW. *Lightning < Mania - Heck, Musu can suvive LIGHTNING? Oh COME ON! *Magic > Green - Can normal magic even rot plants? *Magic > Undead - Some monsters are immue to magic. Second off, holy crosses don't kill vampires because of "MAGIC." They kill vampires because of their holyness. *Magic < Smarty - WHAT ABOUT MEMORY MODIFICATION CHARMS? *Magic < Mania - I don't see Harry Potter characters turning into a dragon sometimes when they use magic... *Sunny > Windy - According to Battle, the sun doesn't repel the clouds; it's the wind. *Sunny > Block - Yeah! You DO have to explain! How does LIGHT destroy a Nintendo Switch? *Moon < Undead - Darkness does not always equal monsters, TSRITW. And some creatures hate the darkness... *Block's Buffs - Let's skip it all, cause supposedly lego, blocks, and games can kill certain things. *Block < Smarty? - But it DOES increase short-team memory, right? *Undead > Smarty & Critter - It makes sense (probably), but not all monsters hunger for your brains! *Symbol > Smarty - Added to balance it out. That doesn't make sense. *'BREAK TIME!' Stone > Rocky - BUT I THOUGHT YOU SAID HITTING SOMETHING WITH SOMETHING HARD MAKES NO SENSE! *Stone > Critter - What about ELEPHANTS?! *Stone > Mania - Throw a rock at a dragon to kill or put them in a coma? NO! That just angers them!!! *Stone < Iron - Because I just need this stone pickaxe and I can just mine this iron ore just fine! *Stone < Stone - Why would I even? Cause if an asteroid hit something equally hard to it, that hard thing would just be DESTROYED! *Chemical > Pyro - So SLIMES explode from fire but can get rid of fire? *Chemical > Magic - Science does not beat magic sometimes. *Chemical < Smarty - Smarts VS Smarts = Nonsense to TSRITW. What if I POURED ACID ON ONE'S BRAINS? *Chemical X Dragon - "Burning can't kill a dragon." It can, TSRITW. I can just burn a Nature Dragon to death. And what about ACID? *Critter > Sunny - Too much sun means SUNBURN!!! Mania, possibly the dumbest of them all! *Mania > Windy - Those poor, poor birds. And tornadoes. All killed by a single dragon! *Mania > Polar - WHAT ABOUT NATURE DRAGONS?! He added more! (and somehow changed Lightning < Block to Lightning > Block) *Pyro < Bouncy - I see Bloons BURNING from the FIRESTORM Gwendolin makes though! In fact, FIRE ON RUBBER? C'mon just no. *Windy > Bouncy - I think they don't pop. I think when they reach the moon they pop. And you're saying balls can die from the wind. REALLY. *Iron > Bouncy - This element is for round things. That means cannonballs are included. WHAT ABOUT CANNONBALLS! (TIME TRAVEL - Are cannonballs affected by the wind? Can cannonballs burn and get rekt?) *Block > Bouncy - I really don't understand how Legos/Game Consoles/Blocks can destroy balls and balloons. Just really? *Bouncy > Windy - PARADOX TIME: WHAT ABOUT BALLOONS? *Bouncy > Smarty - Your neck and stomach are not where your brains go unless you had a surgery. Besides, what about Mewtwo? Dying from... BALLOONS AND BALLS? *Bouncy < Hydro - I expected MORE than water balloons, like bouncy balls losing friction from bouncing in water as Battle said! *Pyro > Confection - You can't melt muffins. You can bake them. BUT YOU CAN BURN THEM ON ACCIDENT. Oh wow, another... paradox? *Sunny > Confection - You're saying that if I shine light on a muffin or something else other than ice cream it melts. Ice cream doesn't melt from light. It melts from heat or overtime. *Block > Confection - Why does ALL the block weaknesses have to be based off of games? Why can't it be based off of something like normal hazards in the game, such as fire? *Confection > Block - I really doubt candies can destroy your game consoles. Or lego Mixels. Or... BUILDING BLOCKS. *Confection > Smarty - Poor Puttin will have to suffer the consequences of being a Candy King/Soldier in THE CANDY KINGDOM. And he made changes somehow. JEEZ, I'M NOT ASKING FOR YOU TO CHANGE IT!!! Actually, it's so bad that it's not worth talking about. What's next? I'm unsure on Iron > Undead. Category:Blog posts